metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
M-15A Bradley
The Bradley is an indirect rocket tank from the Rebel Army in Metal Slug. Information The Bradley tank was specially designed to be a long range artillery unit, something the Rebel Army was lacking. It is able to fire a volley of rockets either directly in front of it or in an arc by rotating the turret. It is best suited for support fire, as it cannot defend itself in close range. During certain situations in Metal Slug 4 you will be able to take command of a green Bradley after taking out the soldier inside, called "Bradley-Slug" by the fans. Once inside ports on the Bradley will open up and vulcan cannons will extend out, giving it an added boost in firepower. It jumps by using a rocket booster underneath. Strangely, unlike the other metal slug vehicles, The "Bradley-Slug" has no period of invincibility after being hit and can be destroyed very easily (which is actually a glitch of the game). Upgrades & Variants Bradley Ver. P.M: It fires homing missiles, but it has less armor. To compensate for the reduced armor, its firepower is devastating. Bradley: One of the few rebel army vehicles which the player can control after defeating the driver. Acting like a Metal Slug, this variant can jump and deploy vulcan cannons as secondary weapons. However, instead of the primary weapons being a cannon, it is replaced with the Bradley's rockets. Amadeus: An dark grey/purple version utilized by the Amadeus Syndicate. It only appears in Metal Slug Attack. Unlike the Rebel version which only fires one rocket at a time, the Amadeus fires three rockets per attack and nine rockets for its special attack. Its range and durability has also been greatly increased. M-15A Bradley Ver. P.M: A black/blue version utilized by the Ptolemaic Army. It only appears in Metal Slug Attack. Trivia *It is based on the Russian MLRS "TOS-1". *The name is taken from the US Army's current Infantry Fighting Vehicle, in use from the '80s. *The Ptolemaic variant has the Di-Cokka's Ptolemaic variant base. **In the arcade flyer of Metal Slug 5, the Ptolemaic version has a radar dome (laser antenna) instead the missile launcher. *It also appears in Metal Slug Defense as a purchasable unit. **In Metal Slug Defense, Bradley Slug's Rocket fire range is longer than Original variant. But had less HP than Original Variant. (Bradley Slug had 4050 HP at level 30, but Rebel Bradley had 4500 HP at level 30.) **The Bradley Ver P.M's rocket range is much longer than the Regular/Rebel's counterpart and has more HP (6000). It's one of few unit that can attack air units with its special attack. *All 3 version Also Appear in Metal Slug Attack **Rebel Bradley can shoot 5 rocket horizontally and provides longer range when all skills unlocked **Regular Army Bradley can Shoot 8 Rocket Barrage when all skils unlocked, but still has same range **Ptolemaic Bradley can shoot 8 Homing Missile Barrage when all skills unlocked, and has a chance to inflict critical damage Gallery Bradley.jpg|M-15A Bradley in-game. Category:Vehicles Category:Enemies